The present invention concerns an electronic typewriter comprising typing members and electromechanical devices for actuating typing and machine functions, electronic control means for associated control thereof, and a casing which encloses said members and said devices.
Electronic typewriters with a line display and electronic typewriters without any display are known for example from Italian Industrial Model Registrations Nos. 53 508 and 53 506. Both those machines are substantially similar and differ only in the upper part of the casings insofar as the first machine has a cover which carries a display while the second machine has just a plain cover. The electronic control means of the first machine is however different from that of the second machine insofar as the first control means has to control the functions of the display, as well as the series of typing members and function devices. Those differences do not permit the manufacturer to achieve economies of scale and to have a single automated production line for the two models of machine and they do not permit the user to add a display to a basic machine at a time subsequent to purchase thereof.